Steven Freeman
Steven Freeman was the father of Stephanie Kimble and the widower (Non-canon in the comics) Jessica Kimble and is the main protagonist of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Biography Steven was involved with Jessica during which she became pregnant, their relationship changed, broke up, Jessica left and she gave birth to their daughter Stephanie. The Final Friday In Jason Goes to Hell, Steven is shown in a diner where his ex-girlfriend's mother Diana Kimble worked. She was harassed by bounty hunter Creighton Duke. She instructs him to come to her house at midnight. When he does, he finds Diana being attacked by a Jason possessed deputy named Josh. Diana is killed by a flying knife that hits her in the back. Later, when he is found near her body, he is framed for murder. In the jail, he meets Duke and asks for info on Voorhees but Duke makes him purposely let him break his fingers. Later, armed with a gun, Steven escapes. He finds the diner and goes to the back where Diana is kept. He proudly states that it was the first time he ever laid eyes on his child. But then he finds out Jessica is at the police station. She is attacked by a businessman named Robert Campbell, who is possessed by Jason. He kicks Jason and shoots him several times, temporarily knocking him out. Meanwhile, Duke knocks a guard out and escapes. Later, at the diner, they are prevented from getting their daughter, Stephanie by the diner's owner, Shelby B. and her family. Then a stray bullet from Shelby B. hits a light causing a blackout. Then Jason kills her son Ward outside, and throws his body through a window and enters the diner. Steven protects Jessica by going to the back. The entire diner tries to kill Jason. Shelby B.'s midget husband, Joey is drowned by Jason and she is killed seconds later. Jessica's friend Vicki packs a double barreled shotgun and nearly kills Jason, but she herself is killed in the process. Thinking that Jason is dead, they head back home to find that Duke has the baby. Suddenly, Sheriff Landis and Officer Randy come in, preparing to arrest them. Landis is accidentally killed when he tries to grab Jessica, and is stabbed by the mystic dagger. Randy, who is being possessed by Jason, tries to possess Jessica, but Steven decapitates him with a machete which lets a demon-like Jason crawl out, and fall into the basement. Steven realizes that Diana's body is in there, and asks Duke if the woman Jason has to possess needs to be alive, to which Duke replies no. Jason, who entered Diana's body, bursts from the floorboards and attacks them. He kills Duke, and fights Steven. Steven tries fending him off, but is badly brutalized. Suddenly, Jessica stabs Jason with the mystic dagger and he's set to Hell. Then, Jessica and Steven reconcile and they are with their baby walking into the morning light. Steven's name will be cleared and be proved that was innocent for Diana's murder. Freddy Vs. Jason Vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Steven appears in comic miniseries Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors and it learned that Jessica has died, and the now-teenage Stephanie is having nightmares about her great-uncle Jason Voorhees. Having spent thousands of dollars getting psychiatric help for his daughter, Steven (spelt Stephen in the comic) eventually takes her to Doctor Maggie Burroughs, who is forming a group of people who have survived Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. However, Steven becomes frustrated when Maggie reveals her plan to combine their strengths to stop the killers permanently. During his rant, Jason Voorhees bursts into the house and crushes his head as Stephanie looks on in horror. Notes & Trivia *The character of Steven Kimble was created by director Adam Marcus and screenwriter Jay Huguely. *The exact location where Steven Kimble lived is subject to interpretation. It is known that he lived relatively close to Camp Crystal Lake, which was established in the first three films in the series as being located in New Jersey. The ninth film, Jason Goes to Hell however, posits that the fictional town of Cunningham County, where Steven lived, was located in Connecticut. Category:Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Primary protagonists Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Deceased Males Category:Final guys Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive characters Category:Alive males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Smashed to death Category:Crushed Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased males Category:Murdered males Category:Adults